


Malcriada fuera de casa

by antoogm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoogm/pseuds/antoogm
Summary: Alexa (alex) summer, una joven adulta mantenida por sus padres daria marcha a su primer viaje por las diferentes regiones en un intento de encontrar algo que la llene y le sienta bien para poder ser algo en su vida.Esto parece una historia tipica de entrenadores jovenes, pero hablamos de una casi adulta desinteresa de todo lo que le rodea, a esepcion de sus queridos compañeros pokemones, con quienes creearia vinculos cercanos (quizas algo intimos) y crea que podra hacerlo todo sola, aunque salga bien y mal en sus comienzos.(Las etiquetas estan mas para llamar la atencion del lector, pero obvio si va a haber algo llamativo para el lector)





	1. Como son los personajes

Ve al siguiente, aqui no hay mucho mas que la descripcion del personaje en si.

 

Alexa (alex) summer:  
es una chica de unos 18 años que puede llegar a ser muy fria y desinterezada con las personas, incluso calculadora, pero es un amor de ternura cuando se trata de los pokemon y de como cuidarlos y mimarlos.  
\- Tiene como ayuda haberse criado con ellos desde muy joven y conocerlo, ademas de hablar su idioma.

-Es de una estarura media baja (1.60), ademas de tener caderas algo grandes y pechos redondos, pero no le importan en absoluto.

-su cabello es castaño y corto, al igual que sus ojos, mientras su piel es palida por la falta de luz.

-sus habitos son mas nocturnos, por eso suele dormir en el dia.

-le gusta las ropas olgadas y de chico, ademas de comportarse como uno le ayuda a camuflarse.

-su padre es dueño de un dojo nuevo en la entrada al pueblo en donde vivio toda su vida. Ademas trabaja en construcciones. Es robusto y alto, ademas de tener un caracter fuerte y algo podrido.

-su madre es enfermera y terapeuta. Tiene curbas pronunciadas y un caracter tranquilo.

-solo tiene un hermano menor malcriado y peor que ella.


	2. Rompe la paciencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El comienzo de la historia de alex esta a punto de comenzar!  
> Mientras ella se mantiene en un comportamiento neutral, sus padres se desesperan por lo fria que puede llegar a ser con las ideas que le proponen. Una ves colmada su paciencia, decide dar su primer paso sin consultarlo con ellos

Era un nuevo dia en la region de hoenn y nuestra quedira alex se encontraba dormida como un ursaring en invernacion aun siendo como las diez de la mañana un dia miercoles, muchos podrian pasar esto de alto si fuera una niña en vacaciones, pero era una chica de unos 18 cumplidos hacia en febrero y era abril.  
Parecia que nada podia despertarla de su preciado sueño, ni a ella ni a su growlithe echado a su lado muy bien estirado y durmiendo placidamente, hasta que la puerta de su cuarto se abre repentinamente, despertando unicamente al can y poniendose alerta por el riesgo de que alguien lastime a la dormida, pero echandose de nuevo al ver un pokemon ya conocido: era un machamp con un delantal blanco puesto junto a unos guantes de latex amarillos y parecia algo molesto con la idea de seguir viendo dormida a la chica asi que corrio las sabanas y la levanto con suma facilidad para llevarla al baño, siendo seguido por el pequeño perro, y dejandola en la ducha para luego encenderla y dejar empapada y furiosa a una pobre alex.

-OYE PERO QUE TE PASA- su ira parecia sacada de tenelovela, el machamp la miraba algo divertido mientras ella cerraba el agua.

"Ya es muy tarde, tienes que levantarte" dijo el antes de pasarle una toalla para que se seque.

-que conste que mi despertador se quedo sin pilas- tomo la tela entre sus manos para secarse y calmarse un poco, no queria desquitarse con tobi, el es un buen chico. 

"Tu desayuno esta listo y frio abajo, princesa lo guardo para que nadie lo busque" dijo antes de irse y despedirse con una de sus cuatro manos.

Alex termino de secarse y guardar la toalla en su lugar, decidio quitarse su pijama mojados y colocarse algo mas comodo y fresco, unos pantalones cortos olgados de tela negra y una camisa mangas cortas de color verde no sentarian mal para este dia. Busco sus pantuflas y miro a su espalda a la pequeña growlithe que la habia estado viendo y siguiendo cada paso que ella daba.

-eres una niña muy curiosa, lucy- acaricio a la pequeña un poco antes de dejarla sobre la cama -voy a abajo, esperame aqui¿bien?- la pequeña tipo fuego asintio alegremente, pero alex sabia que la desobereseria de todas formas.

Bajo las escaleras con toda la peresa del mundo hasta llegar a la sala de estar y ver a princesa, una gardevoir con un delantal rosa pastel que estaba comiendo una baya aranja en el sofa, esta al verla la saludo alegremente. Alex sonrio y se acerco a ella para abrazarla y depositar un beso en su cabeza de forma muy cariñosa, si a alguien preferia que la despertara, seria ella.

-voy a la cocina- dijo para luego separarse de la gardevoir.

"No te pierdas" bromeo esta.

-si lo hago, gritare- rio antes de llegar a la cocina-comedor y buscar algo para comer. Miro la heladera para encontrar un plato tapado con otro y lo saco para ver un desayuno simple de unas tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla. Iva a buscar una de las tres, pero sintio algo rascar su pierna, miro al suelo para ver a lucy con ojos abiertos y esperando si podia probarlo, alex lo penso seriamente y perdio ante la ternura de su pequeña cachorra de tres años de edad, dandole una completa.

Aunque ya fueran las once y no supiera si desayunar o almorzar, siguio por hacerse un té comun para acompañar las tostadas y mirar al vacio existente en el lugar, faltaban sonidos y era melancolico. Todo eso fue apasiguado cuando lucy comenzo a deborar la tostada entre los pies de alex, soltando una pequeña risa amortiguada por el pan en su boca. Princesa se asomo por la puerta y sonreirle a alex una ves mas antes de irse a quien sabe donde.  
-lucy, estoy segura que esta va a ser mi ultima tostada en esta casa- la pequeña dejo de masticar lo que le quedaba para mirar a su ama -lo digo porque tengo el presentimiento que nos vamos a tener que ir-

"Y por que lo dices" pregunto curiosa ante lo que pensaba alex.

-lo digo porque creo que mis padres ya se van a artar de que no haga mucho aqui, ademas de que aun no hice mi viaje concreto por las diferentes regiones- dio otro mordisco mesclado con té extra azucarado.

"Tu crees que te echen por eso?" Also una de sus orejas esperando escuchar mejor.

-no lo se lucy, pero es una corazonada. Aunque quien sabe, podriamos hacer nuevos amigos si logramos viajar-

"Y tu tal ves consigas eso que dicen los humanos¿novio? Era eso ¿no?" La pequeña can rio en lo bajo para luego seguir masticanfo su tostada.

-oh lucy...- alex rodo los ojos y acabo lo que le faltaba, dejando todo en el fregadero para luego volver a sentarse.

-sabes lucy, me ire a cambiar de nuevo, quiero ver si el viejo esta en el dojo- lucy acintio aun teniendo tostada en el hocico. Alex salio de la cocina para su cuarto y cambiarse nuevamente, ahora unas zapatillas deportibas blancas, unos pantalones de tela gruesa y holgada de color azul oscuro y una camiza blanca mangas cortas junto a un abrigo negro con capucha. Cualquiera aue la viera asi pensaria que es un chico que te robaria todo lo que llevas, aunque le faltara rabo para llegar a eso.  
Se miro al espejo unos segundos y penso que podria peinarse un poco, aunque es poco util ya teniendo el pelo corto a lo honguito y liso, solo le dio una pasada para mantenerlo en su lugar y se lo sujeto como pudo en una coleta, siendo casi inutil ya que la mayoria quedo suelto y en su cara, pero dandole igual.

Bajo de nuevo y se fue derechito a la puerta, pero antes llamo a su fiel compañera para que le acompañe. Ambas salieron rumbo a lo que seria un dojo nuevo en la ruta 117, mas bien apenas saliendo de pueblo verdegal ya se podia ver perfectamente un camino que daba al lugar. Alex y lucy llegaron rapido por la corta distancia que habia, a veces tenia que darle las gracias a mudarse en un lugar donde quedara todo cerca.

Abrio la puerta del dojo y se saco los zapatos, de repente su padre salto diciendo su tipica frade -HAS INGRESADO AL DOJO DEL DOLOR, PREPARATE PARA SUFRIR- alex rodo los ojos desinterezada a todo el drama salido.

-soy yo viejo, queria ver si aun estabas aqui- el hombre robusto y mayor cambio de posicion a una mas relajada y con un rostro de pocos amigos.

-hija¿que no estabas dormida?- menciono en un tono algo seco antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-lo estaba, hasta que tobi vino a despertarme- hizo una pequeña mueca y su viejo se rio de ello, el sabia como hacia tobi para despertarla.

-oh ese grandote, si se me hubera ocurrido eso seria la gloria en su momento- se limpio una lagrima falsa en su ojo.

-y dime¿que tal el dojo?- ella sabia que no todo era de rosas y romper tablas aqui.

-aun nadie viene a entrenar, creo que la propaganda no ayuda- la chica se aproccimo a su padre y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-tranquis papi, El dojo es nuevo, aun la gente no lo conoce-

-puede ser pero ya pasaron cuatro meses-

Alex solo se encojio de hombros sin saber que responder, luego penso en cabiar del tema -si ya se, pero dime¿viste a madre? No dejo nada-

-tu madre se fue a la ciudad ferrica a buscar algo para cocinar, volvera pronto con la teletransportacion de mago- 

Alex asimtio y dio media vuelta para irse, buscando sus zapatillas y despidiendose.

-bueno, tendremos que esperar, sera mejor irnos a casa y ver que hacemos- lucy asintio animadamente y camino al lado de alex.

Como no tardaban nada en moverse, llegaron rapido, entraron las dos a la casa y saludaron a princesa antes de volver a su cuarto y echarse en la cama de nuevo, lucy la siguio y se tiro a su lado.  
Habria pasado una hora desde que se quedaron vegetando en la cama, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y asomarse una mujer algo boluntuosa y madura: era la madre de alex, quien venia a ver si su hija estaba ahi.

-hola alex, el almuerzo esta abajo, luego de ello quisiera hablar contigo- espero unos segundos y escucho un bajo 'ok' proveniente de la chica, alejandose algo frustrada del desinteres de la niña.

-vamos lucy, ya hay mas comida- movio al can dormido a su lado para despertarlo, esta se estiro antes de bajar de la cama junto a su compañera para salir del cuarto a la cocina y ver a todos reunidos ahi.

-que tal, probecho- dijo para buscar un tazon gris y echarle algo de comida para pokemon y darselo a lucy, luego sentandose al lado de princesa, quien comia en la mesa junto a sus padres, tobi y mago.  
La gardevoir le paso un plato vacio y cubiertos, alex busco algo de arroz saborizado y vegetales mientras comenzaba a comer en silencio, sus padres solo la miraban y se miraban entre si sin saber que decir. Su padre decidio dar la primera palabra.

-hija¿has pensado que hacer hoy?-

-no lo se, creo que llevare a pasear a lucy- tomo otro bocado de arroz.

-no piensas hacer algo con tu vida?- la chica solo se encojio de hombros desinterezada.

-quieres venir al dojo conmigo?-

-no me llama meterme en ese lugar- se sirvio algo de agua fresca.

Sus padres se estaban frustrando ante las respuestas de la joven, la mas afectada parecia ser su madre.

-hijita¿no quieres venir a trabajar conmigo en el centro pokemon del pueblo?- su madre intento motivarla a eso.

-que aburrido ma', solo te quedas ahi parada atendiendo a los demas entrenadores- alex contesto con un tono seco. Su madre se froto la cara intentando no querer matar a su hija.

-tu hermano menor ya ha ido de viaje antes que tu y apenas tiene 14, no nos ha causado tanto problemas- respondio su padre algo enfadado.

-por eso mismo, ustedes le han confiado que el pueda viajar por la region de hoenn y yo me eh quedado aqui- su antigua cara de poker cambio a una de seño fruncido, su padre iba a gritarle, pero lo frenaron.

-mira, no has demostrado que puedas cuidarte sola en ningun momento y por eso no te dejamos- la mujer acariciaba la espalda ancha de su marido.

-no me dieron la oportunidad- volvio a responder la chica, esta ves en un tono mas bajo.

-mira alex, se que no es facil, pero viajar no es para todos y que digamos que tu growlithe no es nada fuerte- aun seguia comentando su madre.

-no subestimes a lucy, ella es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta-

-su avilidad especial ni siquiera es intimidacion, entonces¿cual es?- el padre de alex intentaba calmarse.

-es absorbe fuego, pa...- se froto la frente para relajarse, dio el ultimo bocado de vegetales con arroz y levanto su plato para dejarlo en el fregadero -ya termine, me ire a mi cuarto- y se fue sin mirar atras, obvio lucy la seguia.

Los padres de alex se quedaron en la mesa pensando en que hacer con su hija, ella apenas y sabia como cuidarse sola y un pequeño growlithe no haria de tanta ayuda, los pokemones que estaban ahi se estaban incomodando, hasta que princesa hablo telepaticamrnte con la madre de alex.

"Creo que es mejor dejarla irse, ya es grande¿no lo crees?"

-lo se, pero...nunca ha demostrado poder valerse por si misma- 

"Ella lo ha echo pero no la han visto, nosotros si"

-estas segura de esto? Eres la mas sercana de todos con ella-

La gardevoir asintio lentamente sabiendo que dejarle ir le seria doloroso, pero tendria que entender a la chica. Ella lo sabia, mas bien lo sentia, la joven queria conocer el mundo y vivir encerrada y cuidada por sus padres no le ayudaria en nada. -si es lo que crees...amor, es mejor comenzar a darles el mismo trato a alex del que le damos a maxi- miro esperanzada a su marido. -NO,NO Y NO, ES INUTIL PARA CUIDARSE SOLA, NO PODEMOS CONFIAR EN QUE HAGA ALGO COMO ESO¿Y SI SE LASTIMA, OH SE PIERDE, OH MUERE?- el hombre decia cosas hirientes hacia la chica, no confiaba lo suficiente en ella. -nunca sabremos si podra valerse por si misma si no la dejamos intentarlo- la mujer quizo calmar al hombre como podia manteniendo la calma pareciendo casi inutil. -mira, yo no quiero saber que le pase algo, pero tampoco confio en que lo logre- -hay que probarlo, igual, no podremos mantenrrla todo el tiempo- La discucion de los dos se prolongo lo suficiente como para que los pokemon se incomodaran y fueran del lugar, pero al pie de las escaleras habia una joven muchacha con una exprecion vacia en su rostro y los ojos desbordados de lagrimas, sosteniendo en sus brazos a una triste growlithe y retirandose a su cuarto en silencio. -ya se colmo mi Paciencia, lucy, esta noche nos vamos de este lugar y si lo amerita, de la region¿de a cuerdo?- la chica se arrodillo a la altura del pokemon mirandolo fijamente, el can asintio firmemente ante la humana. En cuando no escucho mas ruidos comenzo a empacar en una gran mochila y una riñonera. En la mochila pondria libros con informacion importante de varias especies de pokemon, tipos, ataques, ventajas y desventajas, ademas de las regiones; colocaria sus ahorros de años para pagar lo necesario, algo de abrigo y un botiquin de primeros auxilio, ademas de unos cuantos mapas de regiones que consiguio intercambiandolos con rocas que encontraba en el tunel, una bolsa de dormir, una cantimplora, unos tupers que pensaba usar para guardar bayas y algunas piedras evolutivas del tipo fuego y agua. En la riñonera colocaria algunas pokeballs que habia coleccionado en su busquedas e intercambios, tres amigos balls,seis ultraballs, nueve pokeballs y una sana ball 

Increiblemente aun le quedaba lugar en la mochila, asi que penso que seria buena idea llevarse algo para comer en el camino y productos para cocinar. Tendria que hacerlo cuando todos duerman esa noche y salir de casa a oscuras como de costumbre.

 

Esta historia continuara!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Alex se ha criado con pokemones desde que era una niña que apenas caminaba, por ello sabe el idioma(al igual que N) aunque prefiere evitar que lo sabe por miedo a que la traten de fenomeno. Ni sus padres lo saben.
> 
> -tobi es un machamp macho perteneciente al padre de alex, es algo amo de casa(como una criada, pero con musculos) pero aun asi puede llegar a romper algunas cosas y enrredar sus brazos cuando es una tarea muy delicada.
> 
> -princesa es una gardevoir hembra perteneciente a su madre. al igual que tobi, ella cuida de la casa mientras los padres no estan. Es maternal y delicada con las cosas ademas de reparar lo que tobi rompe.
> 
> -fue alex quien les coloco los motes a los pokemones de sus padres, aun siendo muy pequeña, decidieron dejar pasar esto, aunque se volvio una costumbre.
> 
> -en realidad lucy tiene como tres años, pero como es un pokemon qie evoluciona por piedras, no crece.
> 
> -mago es un alakazam macho de su madre, le ayuda en las compras.
> 
> Alex tiene el gusto de ir a la cueva a explorar junto a lucy y conseguir minerales para vender o intercambiar con los viajeros, en secreto es conocida como la recolectora que solo aparece por las noches a la entrada al pueblo, nadie le ve el rostro ahi.
> 
> Lucy sabe excavar, lanzallamas, triturar y golpe cuerpo (es fuerte, pero nadie lo sabe)
> 
> -maxi(maximo) es su hermano menor, el tiene como pokemon inicial un treeko que evoluciono rapido y por ello lo dejaron viajar.


	3. Un movimiento peligroso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si tienen preguntas o dudas, no olviden comentar♡

Ya eran como las siete de la tarde en el pueblo y la luz del sol era cada ves mas nula, alex se mantenia mirando la ventana de su cuarto y la lista que tenia en sus manos para ver si agregaba algo mas o no, lucy solo jugaba con su pelota mientras esperaban la noche.

Alguien golpea la puerta suavemente y en eso la chica habla para permitir el paso a un pokemon que queria, era princesa quien la miraba con una sonrisa algo triste.

-sucede algo pequeña?- pregunto algo preocupada ante la repentina visita del gardevoir.

"Solo queria ver si estabas bien, se que te quedaste a escuchar la discucion de tus padres" se sento al lado de ella y coloco una de sus manos en la espalda de alex.

-si, aunque no fue buena idea, creo que es mejor que me quede aqui hasta que se calmen- miro a la pokemon y le dedico una sonrisa algo pequeña.

"Se que quieres irte de aqui esta noche, sabes que puedo sentirlo" solto de repente hacia la chica, la cual no le sorprendia.

-eres un pokemon sensible, puedes sentir lo que tu entrenador siente y su decendencia, no me sorprende que hayas podido deducir eso de mi-

La gardevoir asintio ligeramente "ademas de que lo vas a hacer esta noche"

-y vas a detenerme?- pregunto con una pisca de melancolia.

"No, voy a ayudarte, es necesario que lo hagas y puedas crecer como debes"

En esos momentos ella creia que nadie le ayudaria en esto, fue tonta en pensar que princesa se le negaria y algunas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro mientras una sonrisa se formaba. Abrazo al pokemon mucho mas delgado que ella susurrando varios gracias, esta solo le correspondio el abrazo y acaricio su cabeza para tambien soltar unas pocas lagrimas de felicidad.  
Ya decidio a separarse y secar las lagrimas, vio como lucy los miraba algo curiosa de lo que paso, la pequeña se perdio del tema.

-princesa¿como vas a ayudarme?- volvio a reanudar la charla con esta.

"Hae que todos se queden dormidos con mi poder psiquico, aunque en mago no seria necesario por dormir como tronco"

-entonces...ahi aprobecho no?- pensaba seriamente en lo que tendria que hacer.

"Si, no te olvides empacar varias bayas y algo para comer y preparar" la regaño con ese descuido.

-se me estaba olvidando eso...-

"Y un abrigo! No te olvides del abrigo!"

-si mami...-rodo los ojos algo jugetona.

"Bien~ esta noche cenaremos mas temprano, aprobecharemos eso"

-y tu les vas a explicar luego todo esto?- estaba algo preocupada de lo que pasaria con princesa despues.

"Si, pero a la larga o corta se van a tener que acostumbrar a tu ida" le sobo los hombros para reconfortarla.

-no te quiero molestar, pero creo que me ire a la reguion de sinnoh primero, ahi hay varias cosas que podria probar-

"Tendrias que ir a los puertos para llegar ahi, pero ten suerte pequeña" la gardevoir deposito un beso en la frente de la chica para luego retirarse y despedirse.

-s-si princesa - se sonrojo algo apenada y tapo su rostro para que lucy no lo notara, fallo.

"Ehh alex! Tienes la cara roja!" La pequeña growlithe saltaba emocionada de un lado a otro en la cama de la joven.

-no saltes! Desacomodas todo!- comenzo a reir fuertemente y jugando con el pokemon de fuego.

~♡~♡~♡~

 

Habian pasado las horas y ya eran casi las diez de la noche, alex y lucy estaban acurrucadas una al lado de la otra disfrutando de su compania hasta que tobi vuelve a interrumpir en el cuarto sin tocar y llamandolas.

"Ustedes dos! La cena esta lista, se va a enfriar" dicho esto las dos asintieron bagamente y el machamp salio del lugar.  
A los pocos minutos las dos se presentaron a la cocina y habia un aura mas tranquilo en el aire.  
Alex preparo la comida para lucy y busco su plato y cubiertos para sentarse al lado de princesa de nuevo, ambas se sonrieron amistosamente.

La cena paso rapido y tranquila, apenas hablaron y ayudaron a limpiar lo que quedaba.

Alex se fue rapido a su cuarto y se preparo para darse una ducha corta y con agua fria para despertarse bien, solo le tomo unos minutos gracias por su melena corta y secado rapido.  
Lucy estaba en su cama ya acurrucada esperandola, la joven termino de secar su cuerpo y miro que ropas podria usar para salir de aventura esta noche, optando por reutilizar las que ya tenia puestas en el dia por aproccimarse la epocas de frio, añadiendo una bufanda verde musgo y guantes grises, guardando todo eso debajo de su cama junto a la mochila y riñonera y colocandose solo una camiza larga blanca y unos boxers femeninos negros.  
Se echo al lado de lucy y la abrazo tiernamente, esta le dio algunas lamidas a su rostro.

-ahora hay que esperar, princesa nos avisara cuando todos esten dormidos, mientras podemos echar un ojo- dicho esto se acurruco mas con la calida growlithe a esperar en silencio.

 

~♡~♡~♡~

Ya serian como las una de la madrugada y unos golpes delicados se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta, alex se levanto lentamente y froto sus ojos por el sueño, abrio la puerta y sonrio al ver que princesa estaba ahi sonriendole, esta le hizo señas de que guarde silencio y vaya a la cocina, la chica entendio y cuidado cerro la puerta para cambiarse en silencio y buscar sus cosas. Terminado, desperto a lucy y le explico que no haga ruidos mientras ivan al lugar, ahi estaba princesa esperandolas con algunos recipientes pequeños para cocinar y un libro de recetas para el campista, alex los tomo y guardo con cuidado para luego ser llevada hacia afuera.

"Dejame acompañarte hasta la salida de la ruta 117, ahi estaria cerca la primera ciudad y podrias simplificarte llegar a los puertos"

-si, de verdad no sabria como agradecerte esto, princesa- las tres comenzaron a camirar en silencio por el pueblo, haciendo lo posible de no levantar sospechas.

El rato paso y pronto llegarian a casi el final de la ruta 117, princesa detuvo a alex y la atrajo a unos arboles.

-princesa¿pasa algo?- la chica penso que habria alguien siguiendolas y miro a todos lados.

"No, no es eso, solo queria despedirme de ti" con eso mismo la abrazo con cuidado, mientras la chica correspondia al afecto y se separaba de ella.

-te voy a echar de menos...- tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la gardevoir y apoyo su frente contra la de esta.

"...te dare algo para el camino" la gardevoir acerco sus labios a los de la chica y la beso con ternura, esta no sabia que hacer y quedo en shock separandose algo nerviosa.

-pr-princesa...!- su ojos estaban bien aviertos de la sorpresa, pero se aligeraron y sonrio nuevamente para corresponder el beso dado.  
Luego de un rato ambas se separaron para mirarse con cariño y en silencio.

"Espero vuelvas echa toda una adulta y me cuentes tus asañas"

-te voy a escribir algunas cartas de los lugares que vaya- beso la frente de la pokemon y se separo del abrazo, en el suelo estaba una lucy muy sorprendida y sonrojada.

"Oh, lucy, eres tan tranquila que apenas te notas" princesa se sonrojo al darse cuenta que las vieron.

"No te preocupe princesa~ yo no vi nada~!" Respondio algo juguetona y volvio al camino riendo.

-hmp, bueno...hay que dar el primer paso a la aventura¿no?- alex intento animarla.

"Si, esta bien, yo me ire rapido a casa" se despidieron nuevamente con un beso corto y la gardevoir uso teletransportacion para volver de golpe a casa.

Alex volvio al camino al lado de lucy, estando algo sonrojada.

"Jejeje~! Como me gusta tener un aura tranquila y poco notable! Sino nunca podria haber visto eso~"

-oh vamos lucy- alex acaricio la melena del growlithe y miro al frente -justo adelante tenemos la proccima ciudad¿lista?-

"Yo sali del huevo lista"

 

ESTA AVENTURA CONTINUARA~


End file.
